Tu
by aledith
Summary: Las lagrimas simplemente son el inicio del fin, de una relacion, pero tambien pueden ser el inicion de otra realacion, una verdadera, una autentica.


**Tu**

_**By Aledith**_

_**One shot**_

La lluvia nublaba su vista aunque esta no impedía ver que sus ojos derramaban un vital liquido, lagrimas, estaba llorando por darse cuenta de la cruel realidad, no, no era cruel realidad, simplemente era la verdad, la verdad que se negaba a ver con sus propios ojos, el haberse engañado ella misma, el ver cosas que nunca existieron, una cosa que ella deseaba que pasara era el gran amor, que sentirá por él, un amor que por lo visto no era correspondido, se sentía tan estúpida, tan…tan… ella. Que no le dio importancia el tomar asiento en mitad del parque con ese terrible diluvio que caía sobre su cuerpo.

Que patética soy- murmuro mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, aunque al alzar la vista vio a la persona que menos se había imaginado

Hola- le saludo abriendo grandemente sus ojos al darse cuenta lo mucho que él le recordaba a su amor, lo mucho que le dolía la situación.

Porque lloras?- pregunto fríamente, tenía mucho que no la veía tan deprimida, tan solitaria y devastada-

Que paso Kagome?- pregunto nuevamente tomando asiento alado de ella, a mitad de la lluvia como si fuera un día soleado.

Les he visto, ahora ya sé porque él no me puede amar como yo desearía- murmuro bajando su mirada a sus manos las cuales jugaban con un hermoso anillo, un anillo de compromiso, una hermosa mentira-

Tu lo sabías cierto- afirmo más que preguntar, al ver el simplemente asistía sonrió sarcásticamente, muy similar a las sonrisas el mismo le daba cuando trabajan juntos

Si- afirmo apara aclarar cualquier duda que ella tuviera al respecto de la situación, el sabía que su estúpido hermano, le era infiel con su cuñada, que extraña familia eran.

Puedo preguntar por qué no me lo dijiste, hubiera mil veces haberlo escuchado de tus labios que verlos en mi propia cama- eso lo sorprendió al sentir como ella se recargaba en su hombro buscando apoyo, buscando calor.

Me hubieras escuchado, me hubieras creído?- cuestiono viéndola de rejo, se veía tan frágil, muy diferente de cómo se veían cuando estaban trabajando y tenían diferentes ideas, estaba devastada, eso lo molesto, ella era un ser fuerte y orgulloso, digna de cualquier que ella eligiera como su compañero y estaba llorando por un idiota que no supo valorarla, si, estaba a furioso.

No, no te hubiera escuchado- contesto derramando nuevas lagrimas, la tristeza se desbordaba por sus ojos, la soledad la inundaba, sus parpados, pesaban y su cuerpo ardía, después… no supo nada mas de ella.

_**S & K**_

Sus ojos le pesaban aunque se sentía demasiado cansada para abrirlos, que al moverse, se sintió más cómoda, más tranquila, más relajada… mas … mas…no lo sabía, pero estaba… mejor, aun así abrir sus ojos, al sentir una mano posarse sobre su frente.

Como te siente?- vino la pregunta que la hizo sonreír levemente, y más cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado-

Mejor, creo- murmuro volteando haberlo, el tenia su largo cabello raramente amarrado en una coleta baja y una cómoda ropa informal

Te vez raro vestido así- le dijo ella.

Y tu más así, aunque no cambias mucho con maquillaje- eso provoco un leve e insignificante dolor en su hombro por el leve golpe que recibió de ella

Como llegue aquí?- una pregunta significativa puesto que ella estaba llorando amares en el parque a su lado.

Te desmayaste, has estado inocente por dos días- eso provoco que se sentara de golpe en la cama, cosa que le provoco un fuerte mareo que la hizo volver acostarse de inmediato

El médico dijo que el estrés, el cansancio y la temperatura te tendrían quieta por unos días, y por lo visto así será- informo mientras acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja-

El te ha estado buscando, deseas que le llame- al ver que ella negaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza mas vulnerable se sintió, ella, una chica, común, ella con un trabajo de abogada, sencilla e imponente a la vez . Ella que lloraba por él y El que moría por ella, irónica es la vida.

Te siente bien…Sesshomaro?- pregunto acariciando su rostro con su mano, caricia que lo hizo voltear haberla sonriéndole suavemente, una sonrisa que ella jamás había visto, sonrisa que la ruborizo-

Estoy bien ahora, quieres que le busque-ahora se sentó con más tranquilidad recargándose en la cabecera de la cama viendo a su lado el anillo de compromiso-

No quiero verlo, no estoy lista, podría aprovecharme de ti un poco más?- el solo asistió mirándola directamente a los ojos, como siempre, dándole su lugar, su tiempo y sobre todo su atención.

Regrésalo a su dueño, ese anillo nunca debió estar en mi mano- murmuro mirándolo tristemente-

Cuando menos te lo esperes Kagome tendrás en tu mano, el anillo de un hombre que te ame con todas sus fuerzas, que merezca tu amor, tu persona y tu ser, el mismo vendrá a ti, no tu a el- esas simples palabras hicieron que le abrazara fuertemente, su amigo, su compañero , Sesshomaro siempre había estado para ella, siempre había estado a su lado, siempre… siempre él había estado con ella-

_**S & K**_

Había llegado temprano a la oficina, ahora un año desde que había roto su compromiso, se sentía tan estúpida, tan tonta, había actuado como una vil niña enamora, pero gracias al cielo no había estado sola, en esos largos meses ella no había estado ni un momento sola, ahora ella tenía entre sus manos un pequeño regalo, un regalo para él, el que la había sacado de su inmensa tristeza-

Espero le guste- murmuro pero sintió una mirada a sus espaldas y una sonrisa arrogantes escucharse

Sé que estás loca, pero hoy me lo confirmaste, ahora hablas sola mí estimada – comento con deliberada burla, lo que le causo que un borrador le atacara, aun que sus reflejos salieron a la luz acachándolo antes de que tocara su cara.

Que odioso eres- le dijo tomando asiento en su escritorio, si, compartían una oficina, ya que ambos eran los directores de esa imponente firma de abogados, el por qué compartían la misma oficina, fácil, tenía una excelente vista y ninguno de los dos, la sedería al otro, así de simple, aunque la mañana trascurrió como siempre casos por aquí casos por allá, reuniones, asesorías, la noche les azoto y ni cuenta se habían dado, hasta que una de las abogadas se despidió de Kagome, dejándolos solos en la oficina, se tallo los ojos, por lo irritados que los tenia por estar todo el día frente a su computadora.

Deberías de usar lentes, tu vista está cansada- le dijo el casualmente sin voltear a verla

Lo sé, lo sé mama pero los lentes no van con mi estilo- murmuro tomando un vaso de agua recargándose en su cómoda silla

Y cuál es tu estilo?- pregunto curioso volteando haberla

Cual mas el de sexy abogada- contesto colocando un dedo juguetón en sus labios con mirada picara más una posición por demás sexy-

Ha sexy abogada?, eso sí es interesante- contesto con su típica sonrisa sarcástica

Y esa sonrisa que significa, Sesshomaro, acaso no crees que sea sexy? - pregunto con un leve tic, sobre sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente cosa que lo divirtió mientras apagaba todo y tomaba su saco-

Sé que eres sexy Kagome, todos los de la oficina lo saben, solo te molesto- le dijo divertido colocándose su saco, al ver el sonrojo de ella, y más cuando apagaba todo apresuradamente y nerviosamente, la vio, si era sexy, y hermosa y… ella era todo… todo para él, y a la vez el no era más que un simple amigo para ella

Cenaras con kagura?- pregunto casualmente mientras se colocaba su abrigo y tomaba su portafolio mirándolo con curiosidad

No- fue su simple respuesta abriéndole la puerta para que ambos salieran de la oficina, comenzando a caminar asía la salida-

Ya veo- le dijo ella buscando entre sus ropas las llaves de su automóvil topándose la cajita, se detuvo alado del auto de este, ya que ambos tenían su lugar juntos-

Sesshomaro- le llamo al ver que este iba a entrar a su auto, le hizo que bajara la ventana del copiloto para ella así poder poner las manos sobre la ventana

Eres la persona más linda y arrogante que conozco pero que le voy hacer toma- le dijo extendiendo ese obsequio, el la miro con una ceja levantada tomándolo

Feliz cumpleaños- le murmuro sonriéndole tiernamente mientras ella ahora entraba a su automóvil y se marchaba, dejándolo completamente aturdido, no recordaba haberle dio esa fecha, para él era como cualquier día, aunque…ahora…era diferente, sonrió abriéndolo y una sonrisa más tierna se coloco en sus labios era una hermosa cadena finísima que traiga un dije con la foto de ambos, una donde ellos habían sonreído sinceramente-

Kagome- murmuro arrancando su auto, para marcharse a su departamento. Estaba cansado, pero a diferencia de su atuendo al salir de su departamento, ahora este traía una hermosa cadena de la cual colgaba el amor de su vida, y ella ni enterada estaba-

_**S & K**_

Los días pasaron tranquilamente hasta que al entrar, le vio a él y a su novia…kagura besándose, simplemente les ignoro, ella salió de la oficina fingiendo estar apenada, después de eso se sintió el ambiente tenso, en toda la mañana no le dirigió la palabra, hasta que el celular de ella sonó

Alo…si lo sé, Viajare este fin de semana, me encargare de ese asunto personalmente… si no te preocupes, yo también tengo muchos deseos de verte… ok cuídate- colgando, enfrascándose en su trabajo sin percatarse de la mirada fría que tenía el sobre ella.

Porque estas tan de mal humor- se aventuro a pregunta, el pero ella lo ignoro monumentalmente, y a él, nadie lo ignoraba así que se paro frente a ella cerrando su computadora

Qué te pasa- le dijo fríamente, molesta, irritada, furiosa… tantos calificativos pudo ver en sus ojos que le causaron diversión, ahora que había hecho para causar la fuera en ella

Nada, solo pregunte por que estas tan de mal humor- comento tranquilamente

No estoy de mal humor solo tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que hacer un viaje que no quiero, algo mas- pregunto exasperada al ver que el no liberaba su computadora.

Que mas tienes, hemos estados enfrascado en demasiado trabajo y lo mucho que te quejas es con un dolor de cabeza y pareciera que lo que quieres hacer es arrancarme la mía- le dijo recargándose en la pared de alado de ella-

Puedo preguntarte algo- cuestiono ella, abriendo nuevamente su computadora

Adelante- le dijo el

Cuando volviste con Kagura- pregunto fríamente comenzando a trabajar, eso lo desubico, estaba molesta por lo que vio?... acaso estaba celosa?... ella celosa…

No he vuelto con ella, se me colgó del cuello, me agarro descuidado- le dijo sonriendo levemente de manera sarcástica lo que no previo fue que ella se levantara molesta volteando haberlo furiosa

Aja y yo nací ayer, ese beso lo estabas contestando, nada de que te agarro descuidado si tus manos la estaban sujetando de la cintura!- le dijo casi en un grito furiosa, que no supo cómo reaccionar después, agarro sus chaqueta y portafolio saliendo de ahí, dejándolo por demás desconcertado, aunque una sonrisa se puso después en sus labios

Finalmente… lo logre?- murmuro tomando sus cosas el también saliendo de la oficina tenía mucho que hacer

_**S & K**_

Se había ido directamente a su casa, la cabeza le daba vueltas, que había sido eso?, se había puesto furiosa al verlo con alguien más, eso no podía repetirse, el era su AMIGO dios era su amigo y nada más, no podía enamorarse de un imposible, si Inuyasha había sido, su amor platónico él era… simplemente un inalcanzable, parecía que la vida era cruel, alguien allá arriba la odiaba cierto? Aunque salió de sus lamentaciones cuando escucho el timbre de su departamento que al ir haber quedo helada, que asía el ahí, no es antes no hubiera ido, sino, después de lo que paso en la oficina se sentía una vil tonta.

Hola- le saludo pero el simplemente paso de lago

Si claro adelante- murmuro cerrando la puerta, dando cuenta de cómo estaba vestida con un gran suéter azul y unos calcetines grupos color blancos al entrar a la sala lo vio claramente sentado como esperando una explicación

Qué?- Pregunto ella tomando asiento subiendo los pies al mueble encendiendo la Tv comiéndose un emparedado.

Que fue lo que te paso en la oficina, a que se debió ese ataque de celos Kagome- eso la hizo que se atragantara, que le iba a decir, "sabes me enamore de ti, y hasta hace ratos me di cuenta y casi le saco solos ojos a esa víbora arrastrada"

Nada- contesto, era una mejor respuesta a lo que ella había pensado cierta, si era patética-

Sabes a lo que me refiero, así que contesta-porque simplemente no dejaba las cosas así, por que debía de ser tan … maldita sea!

Eres mi amigo y esa mujer no la tolero, así que son celos de amiga, esa mujer no te conviene- le dijo volteando haberlo a los ojos.

Así? Y qué clase de mujer me conviene?- la cuestiono

Una que te ame, que te respete, que de todo por ti, una que vaya a ti y no tu a ella, no fue lo que me dijiste hace tiempo- le murmuro con tristeza

Si eso fue lo que te dije, y si no mal recuerdo yo te dije que el vendría a ti- murmuro levantándose sentándose a su lado.

Eres demasiado ciega o estúpida para no darte cuenta de las cosas- eso la desubico que la hizo parpadear más de una sola vez-

No te…entiendo- murmuro sin dejar de valor a los ojos, esos ojos, que tanto adoraba, que tanto …amaba

Te lo explicare con manzanitas Kagome- murmuro sobre sus labios, su aroma era tan embriagante que no pudo contenerse, besándolos con un anhelo y urgencia, una pasión y una ternura que casi provoca que ella llorara, acaso, el… le correspondía…acaso el…estaba enamorado de ella

Sesshomaro…- murmuro al sentir que él le permitía respirar, abriendo sus ojos viendo esa sonrisa que vio hace un año.

Tu…- alcanzo a murmura

Te amo- murmuro el sonriéndole nuevamente, sonriéndole solo a ella, a ella, a la mujer que lo enamoro desde que la conoció a la mujer que había esperado por un largo tiempo, la mujer que ahora lloraba por él, por sus sentimientos, la mujer que finalmente se había enamorado de él.

_**Fin**_

_**Aledith**_

_**Espero les haya agradado una idea que me vino de la nada, espero sus comentarios así como sus criticas ayúdenme a ser mejor para ustedes.**_


End file.
